


Accidental Dick Pic

by Ketchup_n_Liquor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Dean in Denial, Dick Pics, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Technologically Impaired Castiel, accidental dick pic, sex monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketchup_n_Liquor/pseuds/Ketchup_n_Liquor
Summary: Castiel may be millions of years old but cell phones are relatively new. Sometimes those little handheld computers seem to have a mind of their own.





	1. Did That Just Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not even sure what drove me to write it but I've started it so I'm going to finish it. haha  
>  Let me know if you like it. Unbeta'd. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean Winchester was driving his Baby south along US Route 281 in Nebraska, just north of the Kansas border. He had just finished helping Jody and the girls on a hunt in Sioux Falls and was almost back to the bunker. As he crossed the border he popped in his Kansas Greatest Hits cassette and turned up the volume. The first lines of ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ blare over the speakers and despite doing this every time he crossed the Kansas state line it never got old. He was drumming along to the first guitar solo when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, alerting him to a text.

He pulled it out and saw it was from Cas. Quickly glancing around to make sure there were no cops around he swiped the screen to unlock the phone and pulled up the text. The message that popped up nearly made him swerve off the road. The hunter quickly slammed on the breaks as he pulled to the side of the road. He stared at the text, mouth hanging open in shock.

Is this a joke? Did Cas really just send him…. send him a…. a dick pic?

He sat there staring in confusion at the phone in his hand. Surely Cas hadn’t send him a picture of his own cock? ...but no, it was. He could see the angel’s slacks and a bit of his characteristic trench on the sides of the picture as well, framing his rather impressive erection. Who knew Cas was packing that? What else was hiding under that baggy trench coat of his? ...And what was Dean thinking?! This was Cas! His friend! Angel of the Lord! His often aloof, oblivious, and technologically challenged angel friend! There was no way Cas meant to send Dean, of all people, a picture of his junk.

The screen suddenly turned black and Dean realized he had just been sitting there staring at the picture so long that it had turned off from inactivity so he placed it screen down on the black leather seat next to him. He realized his face was flushed and told himself it from embarrassment. He quickly fumbled around for a new cassette and blindly entered the first one he found.

As ACDC came over the speakers he pulled back onto the road, knuckles white against the steering wheel, as tried to ignore the heat in his face and the unexpected tightness in his jeans. He tells himself he's just going to pretend this never happened.


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/VDzjykg)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little longer to post. I got sick the night I posted the first chapter and then had to host my daughters Girl Scout troop over the weekend. X_X So tired! Hope you all like this as much as you did the first chapter.

By the time Dean pulled up to the bunker he had fully resolved himself to not thinking about… that thing that hadn’t happened. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his phone and his keys and headed inside to find his brother. He found Sam in the library doing research as usual; books and folders spread out in front of him like the book addict he was. Man, his little bro needed to get laid. A nice, big bosomed blonde to break up the monotony before all this work and no play made Sam a dull boy.

“So how’d the hunt go?” Sam asked, holding out a beer without looking up from his current book.  
Dean took the offered beer, popped the cap with his keys, and sat down across the table from Sam.

  
“Fine. Turned out to be a couple of Vetala and not a pack of vampires like we thought. Luckily I had that silver knife in the trunk so we were able to take them down pretty quick. Not before Claire was bitten and knocked out cold, though. That girl is on a fast track to self destruction!”

  
“Is she ok?”, Sam asked worriedly, finally looking up from his books.

  
“Yeah. But Jody was _not_ happy. So what are you researching? Got a case?”, Dean asked as he took a sip of his beer and pulled out his phone to check the time. There was a new episode of Dr. Sexy on and there was no way he was missing -  _OH MY FUCKING HELL!_  

Before Sam could even begin to answer him about the case, Dean violently choked on his beer and sent liquid amber spewing all over the table in front of him. Sam jumped up, trying to save the priceless books from being ruined. 

"What the hell, man?!", he yelled at his older brother.

Still sputtering and coughing Dean did his best to hide his phone under the table, blindly jabbing for the button on the side to turn off the screen with one hand while thumping on his chest with the other. How the hell had he not even thought to delete that picture, let alone not even close the text message?! Had Sam seen it? Oh god, what if-

A hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder, causing Dean to jump nearly out of his chair and let out a most unmanly squeal of surprise.

"CAS!" Dean tried to sound irate but his eyes were too wide and his face was quickly turning red.

"Dean. Are you ok?" the angel asked gruffly, hand still resting on his shoulder. His head tilted slightly and his eyes squinting at Dean like he could see into his mind if he just looked hard enough.

Dean barely heard the question over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears and sat there staring dumbly up at him just a moment too long. Realizing this he pushed the offending hand off his shoulder as he stood up and said a little too stiffly, "yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Geeze. What have I told you about sneaking up on people?"

"My apologies", was all he said, still squinting at Dean who was suddenly looking everywhere but at him. Sam was oblivious to this as he scrambled to dry the beer off of the library table with his flannel shirt. Once the surface was dry he threw the wet shirt over the back of one of the chairs and gave his brother a grade-A bitch face.  
  
"So anyways", Sam started, "I think I have a case in South Arkansas. There's been a string of people that have gone missing or turned up dead in this place called Seven Devils Swamp since the mid forties. Mostly duck hunters. The few bodies that have been found appeared to have been pulled from their boats, drowned, partially eaten, and get this... raped. I've been doing some research on what might be doing this. Locals say it's haunted but I think it's something else entirely. The same time these hunters started going missing, the government had rounded up all the Japanese Americans and put them in various camps around the US because of the fear they could be spies during WWII. One of these camps was just East of Seven Devils Swamp. It was called the Jerome Internment Camp. Interesting fact, George Takei actually lived there during that time and they have a little museum there now."

At this point Dean had to interrupt his brother. "Ok, sorry to break in to your little history lesson here, but could you get to your point?"

Sam gave Dean his second bitch face of the evening and replied, "The accounts of the recovered bodies, paired with the history of the area, leads me to believe we're dealing with a Kappa. It's a Japanese yokai demon that lives in rivers and swamps. It looks kind of like a weird turtle-human-frog hybrid. It's known for drowning and eating unsuspecting people, and the Japanese believed that it could steal the soul of it's victim through it's anus. Ancient Japanese hunters would lure them out by showing off their ass to taunt them. I'm not... quite sure what that's about but it fits with the account of the hunters having been raped." 

"Cuz that's not weird at all," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam shrugged incredulously and held up one of the books to show Dean and Cas one of the pictures.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  

  
  
"Ok, so how do we kill it?" Dean asked, and then added, "I am NOT serving up my ass for a monster, though, just so we're clear."

Sam ignored his protesting brother and said, "The kappa's head is filled with water. The only way to kill it is to drain it. Apparently fire can be used as a means to dehydrate it and that will work as well."

"Great. Sounds easy enough."

 "Yeah. Trickiest part will be finding it and figuring out how to start a fire in a swamp. We can prepare and then head out tomorrow morning. There's a town close by so we can stay there tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," said Dean, confident the rest could wait for morning. "Wanna watch some TV? Dr. Sexy is about to be on and Seattle Mercy Hospital is being quarantined after an outbreak of Ebola!"

Excited to finally get to see his show, Dean turned to go get another beer from the kitchen and nearly walked right into Cas who he forgot was still standing behind him. "AHH! Cas! What have I told you about doing that?!" He fought back the blush he could already feel coming back and hurried to get his beer.

As the older hunter retreated to the kitchen Cas said to Sam, "I'd like to come with you tomorrow. It sounds like a relatively straight forward case but my attempts to communicate with the other angels in Heaven have proven futile for now."

Sam smiled at Cas and said, "Yeah, of course. It'll be good for us all to get out. We haven't had an easy case like this in a while. Why don't you come watch some TV with us before we turn in for the night?"

Cas gave him a little smile and nodded before he followed Sam towards the TV room.

In the kitchen Dean grabbed a beer and popped the cap off before he placed it on the counter. He pulled out his phone again and as quickly as possible while trying not to look he opened and deleted the text message Cas had sent him by accident. He took a deep breath to steady himself because this blushing crap was ridiculous. What was he, twelve? He shook his head at himself, picked up his beer, and headed to where Sam and Cas were waiting. 

When he got to the TV room he saw Sam was already seated on the right side of the couch and Cas in the middle, leaving a space on the left side for Dean. Being the grown ass man he was, he sat down without hesitation next to Cas.

They'd gotten about 10 minutes in to the episode before Cas started asking questions about the plot. For Cas that was actually a pretty good length of time without questions but Dean was more than happy to fill him in on every tiny detail either way.

Sometime around the sixth monologue of some random character's origin story, though, Cas shifted just enough that now his thigh was so close to Dean's that he could feel the warmth through his jeans. How was Cas so warm? It was really distracting and Dean was finding it harder and harder to focus on the show. 

The earlier tension he'd felt was starting to return and with it the guilt of having seen what he'd seen without his friend's knowledge. He wanted to move his leg away from Cas out of respect to the angel's boundaries but didn't want him to think he was uncomfortable being close to him either. If anything he was a little too comfortable, though, and this made him feel even more guilty. What would Cas say if he knew everything he was thinking right now? He'd probably be mortified. 

Mulling over that and realizing that he had completely missed how Dr. Sexy had single-handedly found the cure to Ebola and saved the staff and patients yet again he finally succeeded in ruining his mood for the night. As soon the show was over he announced that he was tired and would see everyone in the morning.

Once he finally flopped down in his bed he was too tired to over analyze anything.

Before long Dean was deep in sleep, his blankets twisted around him, his bed nice and warm, the sheets nice and clean, the room nice and _his_. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep when he became somewhat consciously aware of the warmth pressing into his thigh, exactly where Cas' leg had been earlier. It felt really nice. The warmth slowly moved up and over his thighs. His head was still so slow and heavy with sleep that he didn't even think to open his eyes. The pressure on hip hips slowly increased, inching up his torso until there was a ghosting brush of lips on his own. He moaned and arched into the warmth above him, opening his mouth in invitation. This finally seemed to encourage his companion to press more firmly into him in the most delicious way, rubbing his whole body with his own and deepening their kiss. Dean brought his hands up to sink his fingers into and hold on to the short locks of hair he found there.

Twin moans vibrated their lips as they began to rub against each other with more intention. Dean spread his legs wider and brought his other hand down to grab and knead at his ass. He pulled it closer as he thrust up and he felt the responding gasp on his lips as the kiss was broken. He vaguely wondered when the fabric between them had been removed but he couldn't really bother himself with such asinine details with so much exquisite skin before him to rub and explore. Not with those beautiful hips pushing that wonderfully silken cock against his own in such a sinful way that he knew he couldn't last much longer. He opened his eyes in the semi darkness to look into the blue, lust filled eyes above him. The intensity was so incredible that he couldn't sustain the eye contact and threw his head back with another moan. Both parties were panting for breath, so close to climax.

The other man's head fell to his shoulder to bite and suck at his skin and Dean turned his head in response to press open mouthed kisses, between gasps of pleasure, to the area behind his ear. His nose pressed into his hair. Two sets of hands pulled and tugged at their respective companions, pulling one another closer. Thrusts became more frantic and Dean couldn't hold on much longer. He frantically grasped at the pillow behind his head to try to ground himself. The body above him was grunting with every thrust now and Dean let out the most desperate sounding cry as his came, thrusting through his climax, as the man above him shuddered out his own release. Dean heard his name in that final groan and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him.

Dean was panting and gasping for breath while trying to come down from the most amazing orgasm he'd had in too long. He opened his eyes and was utterly disoriented by his empty bed and tangled sheets. He sat up and untangled himself from the sheets to reveal his cum stained boxers.

Well shit. This was going to be a long week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha! Hope it lived up to everyone's expectations.  
>  I actually lived in South Arkansas for a while for my husband's job and that internment camp really existed. So does the museum. If you ever get the chance you should check it out. As for the Kappa, I stumbled upon that monster and just couldn't resist after seeing the truly bizarre pictures that accompanied it. Don't forget to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! 


	3. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/VDzjykg)  
> 

Dean was pouring his 6th cup of coffee when Sam finally walked into the kitchen at 6:45am with his travel bag packed and ready to go.

 

 

"You're up early", he commented, setting his bag on the table and going about making himself a cup of coffee as well.  

"Yeah, well, couldn't sleep", Dean all but grunted. Who could after that dream, he added to himself.

Sam asked if he was going to be ok to drive and Dean gave him a look that clearly meant "don't ask stupid questions" before he headed back over to sit at the table grumpily. He didn't even have to look to know his brother was rolling his eyes at him. 

After taking another slow sip of his coffee he asked, "So what time are we heading out? I already packed my stuff in the car so I'm ready when you are".

"I'm all packed. I was thinking if we left now we could just drive straight on through to Monticello and check in by 8pm."

"Sounds good to me", said Dean and Sam clapped his hands together and said, "Great, I'll go let Cas know!"

Sam had already turned to leave the kitchen before Dean really registered what he'd said. Crap. Cas was coming? When had that happened? That's just what he needed after last night...

He took another drink of his coffee before pouring it into a thermos and made his way to the car to wait for Sam and Cas. He didn't have to wait long, though, before everyone was piling into the car and ready to go.

With Sam riding shotgun and Cas in the back seat as usual Dean turned on the car and Asia's 'Heat of the Moment' came over the radio. The music instantly calmed him and filled him with nostalgia making Dean feel more positive about the trip. Things were going to go back to normal and Dean could forget the text and move on. Things happened. He didn't need to embarrass Cas with this accidental social faux pas of his and he certainly didn't need to embarrass himself over it.

This optimism lasted a good 5 hours and 10 cassette changes into the trip before it started to falter. Until they stopped for some lunch at a diner in Tulsa.

The three men had squeezed into a booth; Dean had sat down first thinking his brother would sit next to him only to have Sam slide into the booth across from him and Cas sat down heavily next to him. Dean tried his best to quell that strange deer-caught-in-the-headlights feeling he had around Cas ever since... since the current situation began and picked up his menu to distract himself while Sam started up a conversation.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure we've been here before", he said looking around.

Dean glanced up, happy for the distraction. "Maybe", he shrugged. "These places all started to look the same a long time ago."

"No, I remember this one", Sam went on with conviction. "There was that waitress with the boob job last time. She was hitting on you and you slipped her your number on a napkin before we'd even ordered our food. Then it turned out the cook was her boyfriend and he spit in your food!" Sam was far too pleased at recounting this tale.  
  
"Oh god", Dean groaned. "Don't remind me! That was the most disgusting moment of my life. I've been paranoid about that ever since."

Sam was cracking up at this point and Cas was listening to the story with amusement. "Then you dragged him outside and pummeled him. I'm shocked the police weren't called, honestly. That was brutal."  
  
"Yeah, well, fucker deserved it. Who spits in a man's burger like that?" Dean said, still angry at the disgusting jerk. "Besides, jokes on him. His girlfriend started sexting me that night. Guess he wasn't doing it for her, either." Dean winked at Sam.

Cas looked at Dean quizzically and asked, "What is sexting?"

Dean's stomach dropped. UGH! Why had he even brought that up?? He picked up his menu again and busied himself with looking it over. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he was mortified to realize he was blushing. Sam was full on laughing now but said to Cas, "It's when someone sends you nude pictures of themselves in a text. Like new age phone sex."

Cas nodded with a curious sounding, "Ah, I see," as the waitress walked up to their table to take their orders. Dean, relieved at the interruption, looked up the waitress with a deep intake of breath.... and did he just catch Cas quickly looking away from him? Did Cas look nervous? Why would Cas be looking at him while they were talking about sexting? Did Cas _know_ he'd sent him that picture? Surely not. He was just looking to see if he had anything to add. Don't be so paranoid, man!

"Be careful or you'll catch a fly, honey."

Dean looked back at the waitress in confusion and dumbly replied, "huh?"

"Your mouth was hanging open", she laughed and tapped her pen on her not pad. "So what can I get you fellas?"

Dean snapped his mouth shut and sat up straighter before ordering a burger plate with a Sam Adams and then handed her the menu. Sam ordered his usual rabbit food and a water with lemon and Cas said he wasn't hungry before passing the remaining menus to the waitress.

"Alright. I'll have those drinks out right away. Just holler at me if you need anything."

After the waitress walked away Sam started back up the conversation. "So do you think they still work here?"

Dean really wished his brother would drop it. "No, it was forever ago. This place doesn't exactly scream job security." Before Sam could keep the conversation going, though, Cas broke in, changing the subject as the waitress brought out their drinks. "So where is it we're staying tonight?", he asked much to Dean's relief.

"I reserved us rooms at the Super 8 in Monticello. The rooms are so cheap in Arkansas. This hotel is only $48 a night so I went ahead and got us each a room with a single bed", Sam said proudly. "Having our own rooms in the bunker have been really nice. We should be there by 8 or 9 pm if we hurry up here."   
  
Dean was actually really happy about this bit of news. He wasn't going to be forced to share a room with Cas and wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings weaseling out of it, either.

The men sat around discussing their plans for the following day until their food arrived and the brother dug in to their meals. It wasn't long until they were back on the road. The rest of the trip went smoothly and they made great time, arriving at the hotel just before 9pm. Sam checked them in and, not surprisingly from how small the town was, they were able to get adjacent rooms on the ground floor facing the parking lot.  
  
Sam asked if they wanted to watch some TV for a while before hitting the hay. Dean was exhausted after that 11 hour car trip, though, and declined. "I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed if that's cool. What time are we heading out in the morning?"  
  
 "The kappa are used to attacking the duck hunters that enter the swamp so we should probably leave by dawn, which is when the kappa should be most active", Cas replied. Everyone agreed with him and agreed to meet at the impala at dawn.

 They unpacked the trunk, said goodnight, and each let themselves into their respective rooms.

Dean threw his bag on the bed and headed straight for the shower.

 He thanked Chuck that even though this place was a real dump, it had surprisingly good hot water, even if it did smell extra strongly of chlorine. He sat under the stream of hot water for much longer than necessary, letting the water beat down on his shoulders and turn his skin pink. He washed his hair and his body, rubbing his hands across his aching muscles in slow circles. He was exhausted. After what felt like a good 45 minutes he reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off with and shuffled off to his bed. He cursed at the shoddy decor when the lamp flickered as he walked by. He sat down, pulled out a pair of boxers and slid them on. That's when he noticed a blinking light from his phone. He picked it up and saw 3 missed texts from Cas.

He froze.

There's no way. It has to be about tomorrows case.

He slowly pulled up the lock screen and opened his phone. He hesitated a moment before clicking on the first text.

It was a picture. Holy crap it was another picture.

 

 

 

 

It was the most lewd, fully clothed picture he had ever seen. Dean's eyes were impossibly wide as he took in the sight coming from the phone in his hand. It was clearly a picture of Cas' torso. His tie all askew and his shirt ruffled and unbuttoned at the bottom, showing a hint of his navel. Dean knew he was breathing faster. His stomach was absolutely tumbling around inside his body. He hesitated for a moment before moving to the second picture.

 

 

 

 

This was much the same but now a hand was in view. Or out of view was more accurate due to it being under the dress shirt, clearly caressing up his stomach. Dean was shocked at how hard he already was. He wanted to reach down and squeeze himself but he didn't even move. He just sat there staring at every detail. His mouth mouth slightly open in shock... or awe.

He swallowed hard and opened the third text.

His dick gave such an intense throb when he saw the next picture that he finally had to reach down and squeeze himself through his boxers and moaned at the intensity. He glanced up at the wall that he knew Castiel was on the other side of almost like he was embarrassed Cas might have heard him. He took a steadying breath and looked back at the picture. The hand in the picture had moved down and was now holding that impressive erection that he remembered from the first text he had received a few days earlier. The dick pic that started it all.

 

 

 

 

With that familiar hand now in the picture it gave an even better gauge of size. Holly crap. The fingers were wrapped around the base which was so thick the thumb and fingers didn't even touch. Dean gave himself another squeeze and started slowly rubbing himself. He moved his eyes to the tip of the penis which was wet with precum. Its owner was clearly very turned on. Dean moaned again and froze when the lights flickered again slightly. "Damn wiring", he said when nothing else happened.

He moved to lay back against the headboard with the phone cradled in one hand and slipped his other hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped it around his erection. Oh god, he was far too turned on by all of this. He started pulling himself while staring at the last text. He imagined that hand doing the same. How it would squeeze at the base and pull up, giving that little twist at the head he loved so much on himself and rubbing the precum around before rubbing back down to the base again. As he was imagining what the hand was doing he did it to himself. It was all too stimulating and if he gave a damn he'd be embarrassed by how close he already was. He imagined that hand speeding up it's movements and copied that with his own hand and then arched his back a little with another moan.

It only took another couple minutes of this until he was coming and spilling himself over his hand. His orgasm ripping through his entire body like lightening, causing his toes to curl and his breath to catch. He noticed the lights flicking again as he came down and took a deep breath to steady his panting. The last several minutes were starting to sink in....

What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to finish! I had all kinds of things keep popping up. From the kids catching pink eye then catching colds, exhaustion from doing habitat for humanity, GISH excitement, to fake Misha number fiascos on Twitter. haha I finally sat down today and had to beat my husband off with a stick to get the last bit out.... x_x Thanks a lot, honey..... Feel free to leave him comments because he'll be reading this later. haha
> 
> ETA - I drew the texts to add in the story! Hope you love them! Leave me a comment please! Someone already pointed out the ties don't match... but I'm colorblind so sorry! lol  
> ETA2 - I made an uncut picture for my au naturale fans. <3 ENJOY! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/r6d4Hht)  
> 


	4. Smoke on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. I've been way too busy. lol Don't worry, though. IT WILL BE FINISHED! I don't leave things unfinished.
> 
> I'm dedicating this chapter to Holly. Hope your back surgery went well and you heal so fast your doctors start calling you Wolverine. <3 lol
> 
> EDIT - I didn't like this chapter so I fixed it. =)

Dean had been too chicken to go to Cas' room last night. He knew that there was no way those texts could have been anything but intentional but he still hadn't known what to do about that. Cas wasn't much help in figuring that out, either. When they all met at the car the following morning Cas had simply smiled at him and said good morning before getting in to the back seat of the Impala. Dean was shocked to see Cas without his normal business attire. Instead he wore a soft looking grey tee shirt that looked worn but not at all ratty. Dean couldn't help but continuously steal glances of Cas in the rear view mirror as he drove, admiring how the shirt clung to the angel's body in all the most sinful ways.

The roads became more and more rural and rocky the closer they got to the swamps until they were essentially driving through one lane wide trenches carved into the red earth and worn by time, use, and heavy rains. The trees towered over head, casting deep shadows in front of them while dust kicked up from the tires behind them and blocked all view of the road. Giant black bugs zipped in front of their car every so often but were so quick that Dean couldn't figure out what they were. After a good 45 minutes of driving through dirt roads at a crawling pace, they finally came to the end of the trail which looked to continue right into the swamps ahead.  
  
Dean pulled the impala up next to a vehicle parked near the swamp's edge. It was the muddiest 4 wheel drive truck he'd ever seen. He reluctantly killed Baby's engine and they all stepped out of the now dusty black car and immediately were taken back by the damp, sticky air. It felt at least 15 degrees hotter here and at least ten times heavier than it had in town.

 "What the fuck is that smell," Dean asked out loud, "and why the fuck is it so hot here?"

Cas rolled his eyes and Sam said snarkily, "It's a swamp. What did you expect?" as the biggest fucking fly Dean had ever seen landed on Sam's cheek. Sam didn't even seem to notice and kept talking. "They're filled with stagnant water and decaying fff- AAHH!" Sam was suddenly flailing around and was slapping at his face and hair while simultaneously trying to shield himself from further assault. Dean couldn't help but laugh mercilessly at his brother. "IT STUNG ME! WHAT WAS IT?" Sam screamed while cowering under his arms and looking around wildly. Dean was laughing too hard to answer his brother.

Cas rolled his eyes again and chuckled to himself before opening the trunk and tossing Sam a can of bug spray. "Deer flies. They're pretty aggressive." The angel turned back to gather more supplies while Sam used at least half of the brand new can of _Off!_ on himself and Dean turned to look at the swamp in front of them. It really was visually overwhelming with no real spot to focus on. All straight lines and mossy colors. It's no wonder so many people go missing out here. It's too easy of a place to get lost in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean turned back to Cas who was holding up what looked like rubber overalls..... "You've got to be joking," Dean said. Cas looked at him in slight confusion and replied deadpan, "No, Dean. This is not a joke. They're called waders and they'll keep you dry and provide some bit of protection from any aquatic animals we may encounter."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prevent himself from giving a snarky rebuttal, took the rubber "waders" Cas was holding out to him, and begrudgingly put them on. He felt like an idiot but at least he wasn't the only one getting dressed in the same get up. The hunter glanced over at Cas to see him bending down to put his feet into the rubber boots of his waders. His grey shirt riding up a little as he bent over, giving Dean a nice view of the angel's denim clad ass. Dean really enjoyed seeing his angel dressed like this. It really made a guy have thoughts...

...and had Dean been paying attention to his surroundings he would have noticed the buzzing. He was far too engrossed in his naughty thoughts, though, to hear or see the giant mutant fly land on the back of his neck before he felt the piercing sting of it's bite. Dean smacked at his neck and pulled it away shocked to see he was bleeding. Shit! Those things packed a punch! Before he even had time to wipe his hand off he was being dive bombed by at least three more demon insects. Dean let out an alarmed yell as he started swinging wildly, trying to karate chop the little fuckers. Sam started laughing at him and threw over the can of _Off!_ which Dean caught and started spraying around him in giant arcs in an attempt to protect himself.

 While Dean attempted to coat the entire swamp in deet, the other two men finished getting ready. Once all three men were geared up they locked up Dean's baby (you can never be too careful) and waded off into the swamp. It was not a pleasant feeling walking in the swamp. The water was warmer than Dean had expected it to be. It also pushed in on his waders making the sides hug his legs and waist tightly which on succeeded in making him feel even more hot.

They'd been wading through the sticky green waters for about 20 minutes when they spotted a sort of flat, rectangular looking paddle type boat floating behind some trees. It was weathered and old looking but didn't look as though it had been abandoned that long ago because it was free of moss and debris. How long ago it had been abandoned, though, was hard to say out here. The three of them made their way over to the boat to inspect it. Inside the boat was mostly empty save for a couple plastic hunting ducks, a box of ammo, and a backpack shoved under one of the benches.  
  
"Where do you think this came from?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head as if to say he wasn't sure but then suggested, "maybe it belongs to the owner of that truck back at the shore. I guess the stories about people disappearing out here are true."

They hauled themselves up onto the boat one by one. This was no easy feat with their heavy rubber waders weighing them down. Dean almost tipped the boat over on his first attempt but managed to get in when the other two held the boat steady. Dean then grabbed Cas's forearms and helped pull him up into the boat which started swaying violently with the suddenly added weight. Dean and Cas held on to one another for balance and Dean was very much aware of how close they were standing. He could feel the warmth of Cas' body and smell his hair and he wanted so badly to push his body into that warmth despite the oppressive heat. They were still holding one each others forearms and staring at one another when Sam gave the boat a quick rock and reminded them he was still there. Dean startled and both men helped Sam up pretending they didn't notice the daggers he shot them for having forgotten him. Once everyone was successfully in the boat they pulled out the black bag and unzipped it to have a look inside. There wasn't much out of the ordinary in the bag except for a funny little root that Dean was pretty sure was ginger and a railroad spike with what appeared to be kanji on the flat end.

"What do you think these are for?" Dean asked. Sam replied, "Ginger and iron ward off kappa. The locals must not be as in the dark about what's happening as they've let on. Since the internment camp was so close, they must of been exposed to some of the Japanese lore about the kappa. Some of the prisoners even stayed in this area after the camps were shut down."

"The water is pretty stagnant, if the boat is here, where is the owner?" Dean asked. The three of them looked around at the green and brown landscape looking for anymore clues. Cas pointed to a spot in the distance and said, "There's something orange floating in the water. We should go check it out" The brothers squinted and tried to make out what Cas was seeing. How the angel spotted that in all this muck was pretty remarkable, Dean thought with a touch of pride as he watched Cas continue to stare intently at the object, as if he were already analyzing the find from this far.

The oars were nowhere to be seen, probably having drifted off days ago, so they all started looking around for something to steer the boat with. Sam spotted a long stick floating near by and fished it out of the mossy water. It was long enough to push against the bottom of the shallow swamp and push the boat towards the object. The moving was only marginally faster in the boat than it had been wading through the mucky waters by foot. Dean was happy to be out of the thick smelly waters, but the sticky heat was now even more pronounced. Unfortunately it was clear before they even got half way there that what Cas had pointed out was a body in an orange hunting vest floating in the water. They could see the flies buzzing over the corpse; the exposed flesh already bloated and discolored, crawling with maggots.

"Thant's rank", Dean said as they got closer, covering his nose in his elbow to block the stench. The body was face down and appeared to not be wearing any pants which was just horrible when Dean remembered what Sam had said the monsters did to their victims. Sam used the stick to push down hard on one side of the body to flip it over in the water. He then pushed the boat back quickly as the movement disturbed the swarm of flies from their island of flesh. The dead man was in an even worse state of decomposition on this side. His face was completely unrecognizable and it looked as though something had been eating him as there was a gaping hole in the lower abdomen. There were large claw marks slashing the front of his vest on both shoulders. "Those must be from when the kappa grabbed him", Dean remarked. Sam nodded in agreement and pushed the boat even further away from the angry flying insects.

"So it looks like the stories are true and the kappa is killing off people that come into this area of the swamp. We need to find it and stop it" said Sam. "They've probably been attracted to the hunters because of their guns. If we keep going and make as much noise as we can, maybe we can draw it out and kill it with the iron bullets."

"Sounds like a plan", said Dean and looked at Cas for confirmation. Their eyes met and Dean could see the determination in his crystal blue eyes. Cas was ready to hunt this sucker down and take it out. This look was hot as fuck on Cas and the force of that thought startled Dean enough to make him break eye contact. He knelt down and leaned over the side of the boat to fish sticks out of the water for him and Cas to make noise with. Sam continued to navigate their way further in to the swamp. As they made their way deeper in to the swamp the three of them banged on passing trees, hit the sides of the metal boat, and sang as loudly as they could into the muggy air.

They must have been quite annoying because it didn't take long for the kappa to find them. In the middle of a very interesting if not altogether off-key rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody a dark green creature burst out of the water, showering a great arc of water and grime into the air, grabbed Sam, and continued over the other side of the boat with him. Dean didn't hesitate a millisecond before diving in after his brother. Cas anticipating that move was not even a moment behind him.

Sam may have been taken off guard enough to be taken overboard but the kappa was no match for two hunters and an angel of the lord. Dean caught up with the kappa quickly as it was distracted with keeping hold of a struggling Sam who was managing to punch the creature in the head repeatedly. Dean wrapped his arms around the creature's turtle-like head and squeezed it in a choke hold. The startled kappa let go of his brother and started scratching and clawing at Dean's arms in an attempt to escape. Sam had stopped punching and was gasping for air at the surface. Suddenly Dean felt a horrendous pain that shot up his leg as the kappa dug something into his skin. The last thing he saw before passing out was the glow of Cas' grace as he smote the kappa and the warmth as the angel pulled him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank my friends for encouraging me and putting up with my spazzy self. XD Love you ladies! <3
> 
> Also, I need to send out a big shout out to my husband. Love you butt face.
> 
> Don't worry, the next part is coming very soon. It's already partially written.


End file.
